Yuuki Tenpouin
"An Eye for an Eye, A Tooth for a Tooth, and the Requiem of Fury for Evil" - Yuuki's Addition to the Code of Hammurabi Background Yuuki Tenpouin is a Code: Breaker whose codename is Code: 03. He has the ability to manipulate sound. His addition to the Code of Hammurabi is "and the Requiem of Fury for Evil". Appearance Yuuki has dark red hair, he usually wears a long-sleeve yellow jacket hoodie with black combat boots. Most of the time, Yuuki wears plain brown pants with a loosley tied belt.Yuuki's hair is wild, going spikey in the back but splits to two sides to cover his ears. When not in battle, Yuuki wears a black shirt with tan pants.His lost form is a cat, but he keeps his necklace on. Personality Ogami describes him as the "most barbaric code breaker". He speaks using Kansai-ben. At first glance, he seems pretty calm and childish but goes on a rampage if anyone brushes him. When angered, his skin turns red. And when he turns into his lost form, a small red cat, he still retains his rage and his ability to speak. Even going so far to attack anyone who makes fun of him in that form. He is also known to be very bad mouthed in his lost form. This form could also explain why he is so fond of the anime character Nyanmaru. It has been said that the way Yuuki Acts isn't his "True Self." Like Heike, he too seems to not prefer the idea of killing, as he went out of his way to save a pregant woman and a small child from a explosion. It ''could be because it involves the necklace he wears around his neck. It is hinted in Chapter 98 by Toki that Yuuki's idea of taking off that necklace is taking things to the extremes. In chapter 99, Yuuki was desperate to retrieve Oogami's arm, in order to save Makoto, attacked the innocents (Sakura's classmates).He'll attack both friends and enemy alike..in other words, Yuuki is the most barbaric Code:Breaker.' mentioned by Oogami in chapter 35. Background When he was first introduced in ch 35, he hadn't eaten in three days, forgot where he lived, lost his wallet and gave his phone to a stranger (just because that old man said he wanted it) and spent the rest of his money on a crane game. He said a man who tried to make him take many Nyanmaru-toys with him that a blue-coloured flame could be a good choice if one should be burned since blue fames are the most beautiful; he clearly showed how much he appreciated Ogami Rei. Sakura Sakurakouji noticed him the first time when he had fallen on the shop floor with many Nyanmaru-toys in the ch 35 and she became worried because of him. Yuuki asked Ogami to treat him something since he was hungry and they got an opportunity to speak for a while during his meal. The boy said he did not want to work but sleep over Ogami's house and Ogami said Yuuki could do whatever he wanted to do. Yuuki also said he had a souvenir Ogami wanted the most with him before falling asleep with his eyes open while standing. However, he woke up very soon and gave Sakura a stuffed animal (Nyanmaru) for her genuine concern for his well-being, In Chapter 36, he attempts to get a golden Nyanmaru toy for Toki as compensation for beating him up, even though he didn't want it. In chapter 36, he admits that he hates Eden, but has joined the organization so that he can take it down. In recent, he has mistaken Sakura as the true identity of Nyanmaru when her saying reminds him of the animated character, as such he calls her Nyanmaru instead of her name. He hates Heike and unlike the others he doesn't fear him, going so far as to pour tea on his head. He seems to have suffered a traumatic past, resulting in him becoming kind rather than evil. He sleeps in a mansion and is referred to as President by the servants. He is actually very intelligent, graduating at the age of 12, but only because he hated studying. He runs a successful corporation that focuses around his childish ideas (later based on his friends) to create cartoon characters. However, all the ones he made, he believes they aren't nearly as good as Nyanmaru. He is currently staying at the Student Council President's house after his house was completely destroyed. When he was a child he destroyed things by accident just by speaking since he couldn't control his power. Makoto who was his friend made a Morse code for him. History In chapter 94, we learned that Yuuki, Makoto and Shigure used to be best friends and played together. That is until Makoto was put into intensive care. The actual reason is still unknown, although it was stated by Shigure that Yuuki was the one who got Makoto into that state. Yuuki joined the hunt for Ogami's left arm, In chapter 94 the reason Yuuki joined the hunt for Ogami's left arm is to get medication for Makoto that Eden's advanced medical staff offers. In Chapter 98, he attacks Ogami at his school, even attacking Sakurakouji. Saying he wants to save his friend (Makoto) And he doesn't care how many lives he has to sacrfice to do so. He seems the most determined to take down Oogami, just to save his friend Makoto; these acts probably show that he really cares a lot for Makoto. Yuuki greatly admires Oogami, finding him very kind. In chapter 101, it reveals the past of Yuuki and Oogami. Yuuki (in lost form) and some other cats was protected by Oogami in an explosion. It was the first time they met. He said that ever since he met Oogami, his heart was shaken over and over by him. He also admits that Oogami is an idiot that he seriously loves. However, he is still determined to save Makoto. In chapter 102, Yuuki manages to rip his arm off, killing Oogami almost instantly. In chapter 104, it is revealed that Yuuki's necklace actually contained pills, comfirming what Toki said in chapter 98 that it was risk when Yuuki started to struggle in pain after he ate it. In chapter 105, a flashback of Yuuki shows that he was about to help some injured people in an accident (cause unknown). Yuuki was persistent on saving those people despite resistance from Shigure and Makoto. He used his sound powers to help people. However, a huge chunk of debris almost crushed him, only to be saved by Makoto. This caused Yuuki to stop making friends and spending his time with his powers to save Makoto, saying that is his resolve for being a Code:Breaker. Those out the whole series, Yuuki never accepted anyone else but Makoto and Shigure as his friends, but in chapter 106, he accepted Oogami and Sakura as his friends. In chapter 108, Yuuki got badly injured by Heike's attack, when he protected Sakura's classmates from the attacks. In Chapter 113, he is currently training with the President. In 118, he appeared in front of Toki to protect Ogami. He tried to convince Toki not to go after Ogami (he even tried to give him Nyanmaru). However, Toki still insist in doing it and tells him if he gets in his way he will kill him. In this chapter it also showed that the medicine Yuuki ate forcefully amplies his powers,and he cannot lose his powers. Yuuki tried to give all of his powers to Oogami, saying Oogami was the only one able to help save Makoto and everyone else. During this process, Yuuki released a huge sound wave, alerting Toki, Heike, Shigure and even Makoto. He almost killed himself, only to be stopped by Sakura's hug (her rare kind powers). At the end, Yuuki heard Morse Code from Makoto himself, telling him that he realised Yuuki is really a kind-hearted person and hoped Yuuki would bring more friends to visit him (Makato) next time. During the Kibou Festival it was shown that his sin is wrath. Abilities/Powers Sound High Intellect: Despite his rather odd and unusual behavior, Yuuki has been known to be extremely intelligent as he had graduated from the famous Cambridge University at only 12 years old, which literally is amazing as there are no known people (even among high status) that are are able to graduate at such a young age. It was revealed in chapter 148 that Eden made Yuuki by using the genes of intelligent people and power users . When he was younger he was already doing highschool level studying. Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Yuuki has been shown to have great skills in melee combat as he was able to smash two thugs simply by knocking both of them out and even beat Toki till he flew in mid-air. Techniques Speed of Sound: Yuuki's primary ability is his immense speed which has been acknowledged by many to be his most important skill. He has been able to avoid almost any attack thanks to this ability. It can be also used offensively as he can sneak attack his opponents before they can even react. Sonic Sew: Yuuki forms soundwaves around his hand and uses their high frequency to pierce his opponents. Noise Crush: Yuuki places his hand to the ground and causes vibrations to form, and then destroy the ground apart. Scarlet Phoneme: It is a stronger form that Yuuki develops by creating high density frequency around his entire body; his skin turns scarlet red, pupils turn black, irises turn yellow and his hair turns white. He able to emit sound around over his body automatically without him being the one emitting it. The sound waves are so dense that they vibrate through the ground to the point where he is able to cause great damage to Kibou High school (despite the fact that the school was covered a great deal with Shibuya's blood). He appears to have increased both his offensive and defensive capabilities as he explained to Oogami "I use very dense and high frequency sound waves to shelter my body, revitalizing it to its max. Since I'm inside this shell, even if you want to burn me, your blue flame will never reach. In other words, nothing's going to work on me, nor can anything stop me now. I can't hold back anymore, either." However in chapter 104, Oogami managed to burn off his Scarlet Phoneme with his Belphegor. Echo: In chapter 124, Yuuki used this technique to stop Toki from going after Oogami's arm. Toki explains that it: "You used 'Echo' didn't you? In this underground tunnel, it's easy to create an echo using a single sound. The echo multiplies and bounces back to you, As you absorb them to multiply your power. How your drawings sing along is due to echos coming from several directions...like on the mountains." While this echo makes Yuuki faster and gives him a boost in power, the effects it has on his body are dangerous. Relationships Makoto Yuuki's friend who made a form of morse code for him. Shigure They were once friends in the past, they lived in the same facility. Trivia * His lost form is, similar to Kouji, a feline type. Interestingly, they both also have similar numbers in their group. Category:Code:Breakers Category:Male Characters